bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: Recollection
Previous Chapter The War of Four: Recollection - Act I A Conquered Dominion; Eyes of the Tyrant "How's she holding up, doctor?" "She's stable. The nanogens injected into her bloodstream should be enough to heal and repair any internal damage done to her. Thankfully, all major injuries dealt were in fact internal, so as long as she takes it easy, she should be fully okay within a couple of hours..." Voices. That was all Brina could hear within her blackened state of consciousness. Although she could hear voices, her mind could not identify or recognize them right away. Her consciousness was too muddled for that, and her body was too numb to move any of her limbs to make any movement. It was as if she had been freshly woken up from a deep sleep. "Is she comprehensive enough to wake up and talk to us?" "Yes, ma'am." "Good. She and the Grey's leader need to be notified of the developments, and I don't want to spend too much time explaining the same thing twice--" Finally, however, she found it within her to let out a groan which silenced the two voices. As she found the strength to move her arms, the first thing she did was lift her hands up to her face. "Urk... oh, god..." "Hey, she's waking up!" "Heeey~ That was quick." Rushifa said, sitting in a seat next to her and in a leaning position, his hands folded together calmly as he spoke. "Alot quicker than I thought it would be." "R...Rushifa...?" As her consciousness became clearer, Brina soon heard the sound of rotary blades spinning just outside. She could feel herself moving, despite her body lying prostrate on something solid. When she removed her hands from her face, she could see a figure moving away from one side of her while another stayed on the opposite side. That and the one behind her would be the two she would recognize. "Nnngh..." She attempted to sit herself up, only to be held in place by a hand grasping her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned her eyes toward the figure who did it. "Easy, ma'am..." It was the one known as "Disciple", who was giving her a knowing look as she kept her from getting up. "You passed out due to the anesthetic effect of the nanogens we gave you. Although most of the injuries you sustained were fixed up, there's still some trauma detected within the affected areas. You'll have to take it easy." "Kumiko..." Brina whispered, allowing herself to lie back on the bed. "Glad to see you're still alive in one piece. I was certain that with what was happening with our air support, you had gotten cut down by the Head Captain..." "The HC is being taken care of." Rushifa said to her calmly, shuffling his hands together as he spoke. "And all other airspace is clear. Any of our guys left down there are home free." "So, that's it...?" Brina turned a questioning gaze towards the man, hesitant to believe it after her own crushing defeat. "We managed to push them back?" "Yep..." Kumiko was quick to give an acknowledging nod. "All remaining forces are on the run, captured or killed in action." This earned a heavy sigh of relief from the Dragon, and her body allowed itself to relax. She closed her eyes. "All right, then. Pilot, have this bird take us to the 2nd Division's HQ. We'll hold up there and begin setting up defensive perimeters. After all this, I think our soldiers deserve a bit of rest..." A chuckle from the pilot. "I heard that..." It was within this space and time that something unexpected occured. "Hey...that's odd," the co-pilot stated over to the other pilot, "weren't we combatting the Head Captain in airspace not too long ago? What happened to him?" Unfortunately, the answer question would revealed within the instant his sentence finished. "Maam! I spotted the Head Captain again! He's hovering at 1500 feet and maintaining altitude! Shall I have permission to engage?!" Kumiko was the first to respond to that. Her head snapped around to the co-pilots, her tone sharp. "Negative, negative!" She barked. "You saw what he was doing to our air support moments ago! We're backing off. He's not our target anymore!" She knew that it was suicide to engage such a powerful enemy, especially with a casualty on board. "Understood! En route to Onmitsukidō HQ-Wait! Something's happening!" Furuidenshō glared down at the smoking, burning ruins of what he used to call his home. He remembered the day the Captain of the Royal Guard was satisfied with his powers and the abilities to control him, and he also remembered his warning: "As long as you have strength, there will be forces at work to triumph over that strength! Whether its by means of cunning or aggression, they will find a way to beat you, no matter how many times you win! When that happens...what will you do? Are you willing to purge that evil by any means necessary, or accept defeat like a dog?" "I...I will...not...stand for this!" Furuidenshō growled out, his body crackling ominously and the air beginning to quake with his Spiritual Pressure. In fact, the whole sky and earth of the Soul Society began to quake of his Spirutual Pressure, as a maganimously vibrant light erupted from his being and discharged.... VRRRRROAAAAR!!! ...a terrifying pillar of Spiritual Power, enveloping and erupting from his very being, stretching to nearly twenty meters in gait, and discharged high into the sky and directly below into a section of the ruined Rukonagi district below. What occured in the sky was the start of a vicious spiritual storm, crackling and thundering in response to his power, as well as the explosion of his energy pummeling below. That, and the hurricane-grade winds that began to throw any proximate aircraft awry, and created dangerous weather for en route air ships, such as the one Brina would stand in. The co-pilot began to sputter out, "What the Hell is he?! He's erupting some kind of energy from his body while throwing winds at us! What is he, insane?!" "Ah shit...." Rushifa said in a low tone as he grabbed one of the handle bars above him with his left hand, while his right hand took hold of the table that Brina lay on. "Looks like he's pitching another one of his fits again. Pilot, get us as far away from the pillar as you can." he finished, directing his last sentance to the pilot. "Roger that! Breaking away!" As the two pilots worked to keep the Wasp within the air, Brina shut her eyes tight. Her body tensed once more, the tension of the situation quickly getting to her. Inwardly, she prayed that her bird would make it through. It had been bad enough getting crushed by Sazuke and "marked" by Sui-Feng. But nothing would top getting killed in a aircraft crash. "Nnngh... come on, you son of a bitch!!" The pilot snarled, struggling against the supernatural storm as he and the co-pilot fought his way through. It was then, as suddenly as the pillar had been created it vanished. But within this sudden absence, a sudden electrical fissure discharged from Furuidenshō's blade, arcing wildly as it moved towards a condensed area of the Inner Circle's forces within the outer area of the Northeastern Rukonagi District... SSSRK-BOOM! ...causing it to erupt in a spherical explosion, wiping out nearly a collaboration of two batallions within the area he destroyed, along with the living spaces formerly belonging to Rukonagi citizens. Furuidenshō shook his Zanpakutō hilt as he moved to strike another pocket of Inner Circle troops, blowing one after another as he aimed to eliminated everying around the Soul Society as he worked on purging the evil from without to within. It was certainly a bad time for the pilots to relax. The radio blared off, directing a statement towards Kumiko that made her blood freeze. "Disciple, the two battalions stationed within the Northeastern Rukongai District just flat-lined! What the hell is going on over there?!" "It's the Captain-Commander!!" Kumiko reported back, her expression tense and alarmed. She had assumed that after the intense casualties that had ensued for their air support that he had been taken care of. But apparently, that wasn't a fate to cross them. "He just wiped out that entire area with just one swing of his sword--!!" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "--and he's pushing the offensive!! I need all remaining air support to zero in on hi--" "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Hamano-san..." Tsukishima's cool and calm voice cut through their intercoms. "The air support will not be enough to stop Shin'en's attack. You have done all you can do. Now, I think it's time that we end this little game. I have sent my puppets to his location to see how strong his resolve is. If it is weak, they will destroy him." "And if it's not?!" Kumiko questioned. A dark chuckle from the other end. "He'd better pray it is..." "Now...this should be good..." Rushifa said with a dark smile as he heard his employer's words, knowing that this was only going to get better and better for his entertainment. It was within the last, earth-shattering explosion that Furuidenshō felt what the unheard words meant. Looking just behind his shoulder, he quickly pivoted his body around to dodge an attack. Noticing the slight distortion within space, he knew it was Kyokko, and grasped the wrist of the extended arm he now detected. Swinging it around he hurtled it with impressive force, allowing him to see the perpetrator. "Shindō Takuji!" Furuidenshō growled, tightened his grip on the hilt of his Zanpakutō as he noted the black cloak garbed around his lithe and decievingly strong form, "I should've known they'd target the strongest Element-Weather-based user within the Gotei 13. I'm guessing they got more of you?" "Yes," the shimmering form of Taiyō Ikidōri appeared, alongside Ryōken and Kōjaku, all of them appearing while radiating an alien Spiritual Pressure, as if they were filled with a foreign malice and contempt for the Head Captain that Furuidenshō never felt within them, "we all are. And we're going to put an end to your reign over the Soul Society, and establish the new order that is rightfully belonging there!" "Of course they'd choose the most talented of the Gotei 13 they knew that could be easily manipulated," Furuidenshō chuckled wryly as he spread his feet as he took a Kenjutsu stance, pointing his sword towards them, "four Captains of your caliber might actually be a challenge. Come then! Let's see what the puppets of the pupeteer can really do!" And then...they took off! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! Shockwaves of Spiritual Pressure and explosions ranged high in the sky of the Soul Society. As the series of flashes and blasts of buffeting wind, one could see the elegant weaves and gestures of the Captains as they fought the Head Captain. With synchronized movements and tag-teaming tactics, they kept him on his feet, but the latter did not yet show signs of tiring. It would be a sight to see from all observers, it would truly be a magnificent battle to behold, as one master would fight four experts and would be contending on an even ground. In one moment, Shindō used Kirin to summon a series of lightning bolts to chase him, causing the Head Captain to move at instaneous speeds just to avoid them. Then, Kōjaku would move in and utilize a series of masterfully employed Kenjutsu strikes, keeping Furuidenshō on his toes long enough to have to absorb a kick from Taiyō tower-clog, shattering it with the extended palm... BOOM! ...before discharging a vibrant and staggering blast of incredible proportions, scalding Taiyō to the point of unconsciousness. Knowing she was an expert healer, Furuidenshō made sure to breach the point of her pain tolerance so she wouldn't keep fighting or heal her comrades. Ryōken didn't hesitate as he swung his water imbued trident, sending a geyser of cutting water towards his backside, intending on enacting some real damage. What happened instead, is the water and trident would strike a instaneously errected barrier, that would redirect the water and attack back upon the Captain, sending a Sokatsui in his direction. "AAAARGH!" Unfortunately, Ryōken wasn't prepared by the instaneous redirection and the follow-up Kidō, as an immense pillar of blue flames engulfed him as well, scalding him to the point of unconsciousness as well, sending him hurtling across the horizon and crashing down, through nearly a whole block of landscape within the Rukonagi Districts. After sliding away from Kōjaku, he found himself facing a storm of sakura blossoms, all channeled with Shindō's electricity and aiming to initiate a storm of electricity from all angles as it surrounded him... SSSSSRK! "We got him!" Kōjaku crowed in accomplishment as it looked like the sphere compressed and Furuidenshō was overwhelmed. But Shindō's Tamenkyōme eyes told a different story. Reaching out, he grasped Kōjaku by the collar just in the knick of time as he pulled him back with a well placed Flash Step... BOOOOOM! As an immense, vibrant explosion ripped apart the manifested Bankai-grade blades along with the electrical forces imbued within them. What emerged from the rolling sphere of flames and energy, was a slightly tattered Haori-donned Head Capain, with not a scratch on his face. With a dark glare cast upon his face and an aura of silver Spiritual Pressure, he had all the looks of the intent to kill. "You honestly think just because you overwhelmed your colleagues with your teamwork, means a damned thing when it comes to facing against me? If fought against the infamous Shiroyasha, the Silver Flame of the Royal Guard, Ultharon! Whom have you faced?! The gap between our experience and power is the distance between the moon and the Sun!" "We shall see about that!" Kōjaku chuckled, raising his blade up in sync with Shindō, both of them knowing what would come next. "BAN-KAI!" VOOOM! SSSRK-ROAAAAR! Within unison, two pyres of Spiritual Power were discharged. One of golden-blue laced Spiritual Energies, while the other one appearing to be vibrant, electrical energy that caused the whole storm overhead to gain shape and form. When the stormhead discharged a magnanimously overpowering bolt of Spiritual Power, enveloping Shindō, the two revealed their respective Bankai forms. One of a golden raiment, befitting of the finest of nobility with a circular golden guard on his golden trimmed Zanpakutō hilt. The other, enveloped in a thick-black-white aura of what appeared to be a twisted manifestation of a lightning angel, covering the sudden release of his Hollowfication. With the two's relased Bankais, and the other's Hollowfication, the thick and roiling Spiritual Pressures crackled and blasted all around the Head Captain. "How will you deal with us now, Head Captain Shin'nen?" Kōjaku chuckled menacingly, as he pointed his blade at his former superior, "you know the power of my Zanpakutō well, right? You know the power of Shindō? We are now transcendent beyond your power! You can't possibly-" "You don't even know," Furuidenshō spoke lowly, raising his left hand in emphasis, a small orb of Spiritual Energy concentrated within its center, "how much I've been holding back. But now, I believe the curtain can finally be drawn...on your poor manipulated lives...forgive me..." "What are you-" But then, it happened. What Furuidenshō unleashed didn't appear like any form of Kidō he had released before. At its core, it took many different culminations of different numbered spells and interweaved them into a massive release. And then, it would be discharged... BOOOOOOM!!! ...sending out a kilometer wide gait of a roiling blast that ripped the foundation of the eastern section of the Seireitei and the Rukonagi buildings within its direction. The blast looked like a fiery twister of lightning, surging forward with so much speed and force, they never had time to dodge. As the thunderous blast was released, Furuidenshō's coat was ripped off due to the stress, and his elaborate Kidō armor was revealed underneath, and his eyes looked focused and intending on ending this fight. When the blast finally receded, one could see kilometers of a carved, flaming trench that stretched on beyond the horizon. When Furuidenshō looked through the thick haze and smoke, he saw the two falling forms of his former comrades. Had they attacked, he knew he would've suffered injuries, but he knew he had to aim to hit them at full power. He did register as soon as they crashed into the ruined earth below that they were alive, but only because of reflex and protection they weaved in an effort to shield them. "It is finished," Furuidenshō spoke, raising his blade as he prepared to kill them all before they could have a chance to rise again, "I will kill you now so you will no longer endager the Soul Society we all swore to protect. I'm sorry its come to this...my friends...!" "He's going to kill his own mates?!" The pilot muttered, shocked at the display. "Oh, well." Tsukishima's voice said casually and dismissively. "They were expendable to the very end. If he kills them, that would simply cripple the backbone of the Soul Society's defenses. Of course, if he is able to do it in time..." I'd let him do it... ''Rushifa thought inwardly as he watched and listened. It was a good thought, letting Furui's arrogance over his power get the best of him, and therefore let him do something as foolish as weaken his own military's strength altogether. Furuidenshō swung his blade, and then, something curious happened. A voice stopped his gait altogether. Words that he'd never forget. Words that haunted him and the Soul Society to this day. The words, that stopped his resolve to kill his comrades-turned-enemies all-together. "My my...you certainly are a lot more ruthless than I remember you to be," Sōsuke Aizen spoke, a thin mocking smile enamored on his fair features, as his discolored eyes locked onto the shocked features of Furuidenshō himself, "Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen..." Furuidenshō couldn't believe his eyes. The infamous and legendary threat the Soul Society believed to be dead in the wake of the Ultharon War. The one whom turned comrades against each other, experimented on colleagues, and attempted to destroy an entire populace to just ascend into the Royal Palace. The one, standing before him, with tremendous power...that he could plainly feel that shattered him to his core. For the first time since this war, and for over three centuries, Furuidenshō, was afraid. "Every man has his weakness..." From where the Horsemen were, Tsukishima spoke with a calm yet satisfied tone as he continued to broadcast his messages to his troops. Although the rest of them expressed varying degrees of surprise at Shin'en's sudden change in attitude, Tsukishima seemed to have expected this. "For as you can see, in the face of the Soul Society's greatest enemy, even the strongest of their warriors falter. However, the repercussions will be far worse..." For it was not just Aizen that had entered the field. "I concur..." a dark, foreign sounding voice spoke aloud from Aizen's left. Here, it was a tall, well built man who appeeared to be in his mid to late forties, wearing a white trenchcoat and matching pants, black boots and gloves, along with a long, tattered black cloak over all of it that covered most of his form. He had a pair of black muttonchops, but was otherwise clean-shaven, and he had long black messy hair that stretched down to his lower back. It was a being Furuidensho hadn't seen in hundreds of years. "However, from what I can see, I would call it more...''desperate ''than ruthless." Juhabach finished, his glowing red eyes matching with his dark, smooth grin as he stared down his old enemy from centuries ago. "Sōsuke...and Juha...!" Furuidenshō uttered out, his eyes suddenly capturing the image of an enemy he thought long to be dead. But, that had been a mistake for Sōsuke Aizen, one of which he shouldn't doubt himself now. Already he could feel an overwhelming hatred for the two rise to the surface, his eyes glazing over a silver light from his irises as he showed his commitment to kill them, "how dare you come back and show your faces after all this time! Siding with these bastards will only end in your own downfall!" "Now now, Furui-san," Sōsuke spoke in a reprimanding tone, keeping his smile intact while waving his finger towards him, "try to keep your voice down. We wouldn't want your comrades to believe you're losing your nerve, would we?" "After all..." Juha spoke in a similar tone, raising an eyebrow as his grin remained. "A leader on the verge of breaking is all an army needs in order to utterly crumble. But then again..." His eyes glanced over the ruined Seireitei, and then came back to Furuidenshō once more. "...you don't seem to have an army to speak of." Unfortunately, Juha's last statement seemed to snap something deep within Furuidenshō. He could give a damn about what they thought or if he acted appropiately. As far as he was concerned, all of the battles he's fought were anything but appropiate. This is war, after all... "ENOUGH!" Furuidenshō shouted out, in sync with a swing of his blade, streaming out explosive energies to be released simultaneously upon release... BOOOOOOOM!!! ...sending an earth-shattering pyre that stretched a good twenty five meters in gait, stretching out like a missile as he roared out into the distance, detonating with incredible fury behind the two entities as he flourished around them, intending on reducing them to dust. However...what appeared behind the blast of energy, was Sōsuke Aizen and his associate. Sōsuke just smiled tauntingly, as he had merely raised his left hand in emphasis, blocking onslaught of destructive energies without even as much as marring his skin or his clothes. "Was that really all you had?" Sōsuke asked in a taunting, disappointed tone, "if this is all the great hero of the Ultharon War has to offer, I must've overestimated your abilities. Despite that Kidō you've thrown out before, you have nothing close to the abilities the Primera of the Espada Afilado possessed..." "Th-The Primera?!" Furuidenshō suddenly asked in aghast wonder, not knowing what he meant. Did Sōsuke actually go to Hueco Mundo before this all happened? Was that where he found Juha, hiding this whole time? "Juha-san," Sōsuke spoke to his colleague, looking to see if his condition was just as durable as his own, "I'll let you entertain yourself with the Head Captain. He's not in a position to prove a challenge to me at this time. Consider this...a present...for a rematch you've been aching for after all these centuries..." "With pleasure, Aizen Sousuke." the unscathed Juha replied as he looked over to his ally with a wry grin. "I'll be sure to leave him partially in tact. I couldn't possibly hope to take all of the enjoyment of this....skirmish for my own. Just be sure you steer clear of any crossfire..." He then looked back to the Commander with that evil gaze once more. "Because there will be Hell to pay for what this Shinigami wretch has done." SHFT-BOOM! "Shut your damned mouth!" Furuidenshō snarled in aftermath of his movement. Having moved with a ''Flash Step that far exceeded his previous limitations of the Ultharon War, he moved to Juha's front, stepping just below his reach before he launched corkscrewing motion of his left arm. The force utilized would be enough to blow his adversary back, if not send him stumbling in the wake of a follow-up exploding slash of his Shikai across his front. However, the impact of his fist connecting with Juha's chest would feel like a fist hitting a dense wall of pure steel. Juha's form remained stationary, as if he were protected by some form of incredibly durable defense cast around his body. He cast a dark look cast down upon Furui as he reached up... ...and then slammed his fist down on Furuidensho's back with mighty force, hitting him before the man's Shikai could come around to follow up on his attempted attack. The force of this blow would be strong enough to send him careening into the ground below at incredibly high speeds. CRK-FWHOOSH! Thanks to the Kidō armor, Furuidenshō didn't go far. As the force flung his body down a good dozen meters, Furuidenshō glared back up, flipping his body around before propulsing himself back up to face his nemesis. He then began to utilize a series of blindingly swift, even for his own caliber, Flash Steps to catch his opponent off guard. Moving through every angle possible, Furuidenshō continued to lay out the pressure, utilizing the splitting nature of his Zanpakutō, intending on severing the compacting bonds of the inflated-spirit-energized blood vessels and slice through his skin. The fluency of his gestures suggested that of an incredible swordsman, as well as one who practices his body to instinctively move into his enemy's blindspots and react accordingly to instaneous reactions made by his opponents. While Furuidenshō may be a young Head Captain, his experience and prowess in battle spoke volumes of his skill. But by the time he had done so, Juhabach had drawn his own weapon; a Spirit sword shaped like a dadao. With one simple slash, the first of Furui's attacks were parried. Along with his slash came a cutting set of other slashes from Juha, matching that of Furuidenshō's own. It would be surprising, after all. Juha hadn't spent the past 450 years doing nothing. "You must be quite infuriated..." the Quincy spoke with that same wry grin of his, their sword fighting still going on. "Or humiliated one. For the bulk of your military to have been destroyed from the inside out...is truely an embarrasing accomplishment. I can just imagine what Yamamoto would be thinking right now..." Within the space of Juha speaking, Furuidenshō allowed himself to smile. He remembered the last time he fought this ''man. Having underhandingly stolen the power of his sensei, he wasn't prepared to face him down all those centuries ago, and now he was entirely confident. Apparently, he hadn't witnessed his triumph over Ultharon or what kind of powers he acquired over the last several centuries. "You've dropped your guard down, Bach-baka!" Furuidenshō mocked the Quincy, as he backpedaled away from the man's last swipe, and snapped his fingers, "you honestly think I'd just sit there and parry with your sword swipes all day?! Touching my Zanpakutō was bad enough, but that many times..." SNAP-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM...! "...you couldn't possibly think that I wouldn't lace dormant Kidōs within it, would you?" He spoke in aftermath of the dozens of incredibly vibrant blasts, all stemming from the variant of Sōkatsui. While ordinarily, any Captain could demonstrate incredible destructive power from using such a Kidō, but Furuidenshō's employment looked like explosive fiery blasts of intense power that could rip apart a good few city blocks if they weren't so high in the air. They came both repeatedly and without quarter, as they were all laced from the man's sword and then launched indiscriminately and repetitively. "You are truly a fool..." Juhabach's next statement came out with a lowered smile. He had seen this manner of fighting before, used by this Commander's very teacher in their last fight. Using Kidou itself was a dire mistake on Furuidensho's part, especially when lacing it within Juha's own weapon. A lesson that Juha would make him learn the hard way All of the blasts began to come out, but they suddenley stopped midway, none of the capable of coming near him for some reason. Here, Juha's smile came back to normal as he glared at the Commander, pointing his weapon and all of it's laced Kidou right back at Furui's form. "You truly know nothing of Quincy's, do you?" Then, his weapon, and the Kidou that was previously being discharged began to glow brightly, and then it all quickly formed into a massive, star like pinwheel that slowly began to spin around with it's center at Juha's palm. '"Kirchenlied: Windrad Drehendren!"' he said aloud, as the massive star began to spin at much fast rates. Aimed right at Furuidensho, all of that collected and laced Kidou, along with Juha's spirit blade essence, began firing out at the Commander in the form of hundreds, if not thousands of human sized Heilig Pfeil. All of them came right for Furuidensho, aiming to lacerate him into bits until nothing remained. There were various comments from soldiers who were watching from below. "The whole sky's lighting up!!" "Shit... I really don't get paid enough for these kinds of jobs..." "I'm glad it's the Quincy and not us..." Who could blame them for their comments? After all, compared to the supernatural powers fighting within the sky, they were nothing but ants. So it was natural that they would be relieved at the bane of their existence turning its attention to someone else. "You shouldn't have tried that," Furuidenshō spoke lowly, waving his hand in emphasis as the Heilig Pfeil began their launch... ''SSSSSRK-BOOM! Within the wave of his hand, just as the storm of Heilig Pfeil were launching towards him suddenly lit up and exploded vibrantly, direction the force of the explosion itself back in Juha's general direction. The deft control of which Furuidenshō had over the fabric of Spiritual Energy of which was within his control, whether it was stolen or not, was showed in full testament to his abilities as a Head Captain. "...because to a Kidō Grandmaster...my 'heart '''is within my Kidō, and can never be stolen away. Unlike your artificial constructs, used only to destroy the bonds of life and death, my powers will never fade away," Furuidenshō opened his eyes, overshadowed by the bright vibrant series of blue-white energy separating the two warriors of the ages, "its something you can never understand, being the dark hearted monster you are, Juha Bach!" "Most impressive..." the Quincy said from a few feet away from Furuidensho. Having used a deft movement of Hirenkyaku to avoid the oncoming explosive force that was projected towards him. As of now, his suspicions of Furuidensho were becoming more and more confirmed. "But still a moot point. Regardless of how much "heart" you put into your Kidou, if such a thing were even possible, it is still spiritual energy. No matter which form of spell you use, I will always be able to use it for my own ends." His gaze then narrowed. "Speaking of heart...when was the last time you saw Yamamoto in battle?" "You know full well, Bach-baka," Furuidenshō spoke aloud as he turned around, regarding the dark cloaked Quincy while passively readying himself for whatever underhanded tactic he'd utilize, "it was the last time I fought you as well. I shortly set out on a sojourn to collect the knowledge and skills to fully master the Bankai I thought that I killed you with. Yamamoto was robbed of it by you during that day as well...and you were pitiful at wielding it against me!" "And to think, it was that very sojourn that nearly cost all of Soul Society." Juhabach replied as he held out a hand in emphasis, smiling as usual. "When the God King of Hueco Mundo attacked this place with all of his might. If you had been there, perhaps Yamamoto would have been alive. Moreover, if you had arrived to his aid years before then, you could have stopped me from stealing his Bankai, a Bankai that could have stopped Ultharon in his tracks no less! But no matter. I plan on correcting your failure, as well as Yamamoto's, here and now..." "If I worried about ever mistake I made, I'd never be where I am now. You certainly know how to carry grudges well, Bach-baka," Furuidenshō allowed himself to smirk, as he rose a brow in emphasis of his own personal joke on the archrival of his, "did being blown to kingdom come drop your ego so low, you want another round of humiliation?" "No no, Shin'nen-San..." the Quincy grinned with glowing red eyes. "In fact, my defeat suffered years ago has taught me a few things. Gave me time to collect and rethink my means of bringing Seireitei to it's knees. You, on the other hand...will witness firsthand, what real humiliation is." ''Shcink..... A silver medallion came out of his sleeve and it's chain dangled on his finger. "I would ask you if you had ever seen Yamamoto's Bankai at it's full strength, but it would be useless to do so. You and I both know that he has only used it's full capabilities once, and that was against me, nearly 2'000 years ago." He then smirked as he held the medallion up for Furui to see fully. "Would you like for me to show you?" "That's it? You've been wasting all this time studying a power not your own? You really don't learn, do you, Bach-baka!" Furuidenshō snarled out, remembering the same posture that Ultharon held while using the Tamakujo. It was that same fury he held against an entity who used things not his own to control or his by right. With a lightning swift slash of his Zanpakutō, a geyser of bright, encompassing energy flew at him. The force would shred his reinforced body, as well as send what looked like a mountain peak sized column of explosive power against his enemy. All in an attempt to enact his plan to destroy Juha and undermine his plans... Juha simply grinned, and spoke a single statement: "Zanka no Tachi..." Within saying that statement, a mighty burst of bright blue fire shot out and completely overwhelmed Furuidensho's blast, all of it swirling around the Quincy like a mighty twister and then finally flowing within a single, burnt and rusted appearing sword in his hand. It's dark blue handle and gold tsuba were oddly in tact and normal, but the slightly blue tinted sword was all burnt as if it were put in a mighty fire. Every last bit of fire that was released, and all humidity and fire in Seireitei quickly came to the blade fully. Pointing the blade at Furuidensho and grinning with a sinister manner, he spoke in a dark tone. "Come then, Shin'nen. Let's see just how well you last in this little game!" And within that sentance... ...He reappeared directly in front of Furuidensho with an incredibly fast bout of Hirenkyaku, slashing the all but fatal sword towards the man's chest. If it hit, Furuidensho would be blown into oblivion, and out of existance forever.